diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Army of the Dead
damage as Physical in a yard radius. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Reanimation | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = | skill_image = DeadArmyAttack.png }}Army of the Dead is a skill in Diablo III. In-game This ability revolves around summoning a horde of skeletons to attack the designated targeted area, dealing massive damage to every enemy they reach over a brief time period (roughly 4 seconds). Skeletons are not actual Pets: they are animated as such, but do not have separate attacks, ignore the terrain and do not block enemy pathing. Runes *'Blighted Grasp': Damage type changes to Poison, and damage and duration increase to over seconds. Visually, the skeletons no longer mass up, but reach out from the ground. *'Death Valley': The skeletal army knocks all affected enemies towards the center of the area when activated; deals damage over 1 second instead of 4. Counts as Knockback. *'Unconventional Warfare': Skeletons will rise from the ground and attack up to 5 random targets for seconds, increasing total damage done to over 10 hits. No longer hits the entire area. Each skeleton will try to find a different target (distributing hits as evenly as possible), but if not enough enemies are in the area, these strikes can all go towards the same enemy. *'Frozen Army': Damage type changes to Cold, and instead of a circular area, skeletons will march onward as a long wave, hitting all all enemies in a 15 yards wide, 40 yards long line over 4 seconds. *'Dead Storm': Instead of summoning the Army, surrounds the Necromancer with a blood storm that follows them, damaging enemies within yards for damage as Physical over seconds. Adds a total Life cost. Non-rune enhancements *'Fate's Vow' (Legendary Helm): Army of the Dead deals 200-250% increased damage and gains the effect of the Unconventional Warfare rune, in addition to its normal effect (with Unconventional Warfare rune, summons twice as many skeletal strikes). *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Necromancer's minions have a chance to reduce the remaining cooldown of Army of the Dead by 1 second each time they deal damage. *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): each active increases the damage of all minions and Army of the Dead by 1000%, up to 4000%. *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Dead Storm deals 3800% increased damage but costs twice as much Life to cast. Healing from skills is increased by 100%. Passives *'Rathma's Shield': for 4 seconds after casting Army of the Dead, the Necromancer will lose no Life, both from attacks and from their own Blood skills. *'Blood for Blood': removes the Life cost of Dead Storm rune when picking up a Health Globe, storing up to 3 charges. *'Blood is Power': every 100% of maximum Life drained by the Dead Storm rune will reduce all remaining cooldowns by 20%. Development At BlizzCon 2016, the ability summoned over 100 skeletons.2017-04-01, Developer Insights: 20 years of Diablo. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-03-15 As of March 2017, the developers were toying with the idea of a 50 limit, and even this was planned to be reduced, as multiple Necromancers in the same game could result in hundreds of skeletons on-screen.2017-03-14, PAX East 2017 Diablo III Rise of the Necromancer Hands-On Preview. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-03-15 This spell is named "Skelebomb" in game files. References Category:Minions